


Knives Out

by the_jedi_killer



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Cooking, Dom Bucky Barnes, Knifeplay, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Mild Blood, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Steve Rogers has sensitive nipples, Steve Rogers is a masochist, Steve and his tight shirts, Stucky - Freeform, Sub Steve Rogers, mild bloodplay, steve Rogers is kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_jedi_killer/pseuds/the_jedi_killer
Summary: It gets hot in the kitchen... and not from Bucky cooking.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Knives Out

Bucky had started supper... the chicken was already cut up and in the wok. Now he was slicing the vegetables with a precision only an experienced assassin would have. 

He'd never had time to develop any real hobbies before the war. Between caring for Stevie then being shipped off for England. Now he was deprogrammed and all domestic he had time to "Netflix and chill" as the kids called it. 

He was obsessed with cooking and baking shows. Bucky had bought the best cooking and bakeware he could find, eliciting smiles and a few eyerolls from Steve. 

But his knives? Those were special. A set of Russian knives he designated for cooking. Gorgeous. Shiny. And sharper than nearly any knife on earth. They didn't make knives like these in America. Or for the regular populace. No...these knives were Bucky's knives, make specially for him. Weighted for him. His hands and his use. He had a few sets, but these were clean and hadn't been... used. 

Bucky was sure Steve wouldn't be too happy with him having kept them, but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

Steve generally stayed out of the kitchen till supper was served, but for some reason this evening he wanders into the kitchen- and right over to the leather rollout pouch Bucky keeps his knives in.

Bucky just keeps chopping and putting vegetables in the wok for the latest stir fry recipe he's found. 

"See anything you like, Doll?"

Bucky watches Steve walk to the counter and run his finger along one of the longest knives in the set. 

There's dead silence. Bucky almost panics- before he notices Steve's pulse speed up in his neck. His blue eyes are almost completely black and he's already growing hard.

"I uh- where did you get these Buck?" Steve says softly.

"Russia? Always had 'em." Bucky says matter of factly before he turns off the food and washes his hands. 

He knows exactly what's happening and it's not an issue with Bucky keeping his knives…

Bucky walks over to Steve and presses himself against Steve's back. He runs his hand down Steve's arm to the hand on the knife and then slides the knife out of the pouch. 

"You like this Stevie? Does it turn you on?" Bucky turns the knife so the blade shines in the light.

Bucky hears Steve's breath hitch and he nods as Bucky turns him around to face him.

"Guess we'll just have to do something about that, huh, Baby Boy?" 

Bucky smirks as he slices Steve's t-shirt clean up the front.

"B-bucky I don't..." Steve stutters and grips the counter with his hands on either side.

"What? Have another tight shirt like that? I'll buy ya another one."

Bucky trails the blunt side of his knife across the side of Steve's neck as he unbuttons his jeans. His own breath quickens as he watches Steve's nipples harden and goosebumps spread across his porcelain skin. 

The whimpers and soft moans he elicited from Steve were absolutely delicious and he feels his own cock jump. 

"Looks like we found a new way to have fun with you, baby." 

Bucky knows his next stop: Steve's pretty nipples. 

He starts sucking Steve's plush lower lip as he teases his nipple with the blunt side of the blade, then touches the tip to the most sensitive part of his nipple. 

Bucky is barely ready for the whole body reaction he rips from Steve- he thrusts his hips against Bucky, throwing his head back in a guttural cry.

"Fucking-" Bucky unzips Steve's jeans as he starts to pant. 

"Hold still. Hold fucking still. Perfectly still. Do you understand?"

Steve nods in understanding as Bucky in turn looks at him with blown eyes.

Bucky takes the sharp side of the blade and draws it across Steve's perfect pec- making a smooth red line... just a few drops of blood starting to form. 

So fucking gorgeous to Bucky. He knows Steve will heal quickly so he licks across his perfect mark, tasting Steve for the first time- all the blood he's spilled for Bucky- he's finally giving Bucky a taste of his preciousness. 

Now he's Bucky's forever.

He slides his hand down Steve's jeans, wrapping his hand around Steve's thick cock as he licks into his mouth, letting him taste himself on his tongue as well.

"Fuck Stevie-"

**Author's Note:**

> My first Stucky fic. 
> 
> I wrote this a while back for my boyfriend and just found it again. 
> 
> I find myself suddenly thinking it needs a follow up....
> 
> oH nO....


End file.
